I'll Hold You To It
by RealMe07
Summary: Never tease your new husband in a public restaurant...or he'll just be itching to get you home. !ONE SHOT! Borderline Rating is T/M


A/N: I have to say, I've been working on this one-shot for quite a while now. This story came to me as I sang along to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite artists: Getting You Home (The Black Dress Song) by Chris Young. I had to think of a pairing and I decided to write my very first Rossi/Prentiss. It's not only my first fic with this couple, but my first full-on smut one-shot. I really hope this isn't a huge fail…well, here it goes-leave me a review to let me know how I did if you have the time.

Also, thanks to my beta!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She'd been torturing him with that tiny black dress for exactly two hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-nine seconds. And she knew that-hardly appropriate for a black tie dinner with colleagues and other such associates.

David Rossi watched his colleague, Aaron Hotchner, talk from across the mahogany table which was covered with a white tablecloth. He didn't hear him, though. He was too distracted by the way the garlic breadstick slowly moved in and out of his wife's blood red painted mouth; the way she licked up and down the sides of it and flicked her tongue across the bitten tip.

'Why can't she just eat the damn thing?!' He cursed mentally at the noticeable bulge in his pants.

She neatly picked up her glass and drank down a gulp of red wine. Rossi nearly took her right then and there as she licked her lips and bit her bottom one gently before smiling at her husband from across the table.

He laughed along with the others at the joke her didn't hear, thanks to his seductive wife. He watched as the petite blonde dabbed her mouth with the cloth napkin and shimmied out of the chair, adjusting her navy blue satin skirt as she stood.

"Well, I need to run to the ladies room," JJ announced, grabbing her purse. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with." Emily grabbed her clutch.

Dave nearly passed out as his wife, too, stood, revealing the strapless, form-fitting, silk black dress that stopped half way up her thigh. He tried not to stare at the two creamy white rounds of flesh just begging to pop out of that dress and be freed into his waiting hands. He desired for her long legs to wrap around his torso as he slammed into her unmercifully. Her feet looked pained and close to blisters in those matte black high hooker style pumps that she had worn just for him.

He guiltily looked down at his plate of fettuccini alfredo, when she sent him a dirty glare telling him to stop staring. He quickly glanced up from his food and watched JJ and Emily walk, with swaying hips he had to add, to the ladies' room.

"Very sly, Em," JJ said from her stall as Emily bent over the sink and began to fix her lipstick. "Have you no couth?"

"What?" Emily said smirking, pretending to play dumb.

"Seducing your husband of four months in front of our colleagues," JJ snorted. "I have to say it was pretty discreet - besides me knowing…although Morgan was sitting next to Rossi and might have seen his not so subtle reaction."

"Alright, I'll admit to causing many of those in the past, but not here, not tonight in front of everyone." Emily lied through her teeth.

"The breadstick…your lips…" JJ began, laughter lacing her words.

"Okay, okay; maybe I was seducing a little…" Emily admitted as the toilet flushed.

"A little?" JJ rolled her eyes as she walked to the sink beside her friend and lathered her hands with lavender scented soap. "He was drooling into his pasta, wifey."

"The black dress isn't too much?" she joked and twirled around, hands up, as she pretended to put on a fashion show before her friend.

"I'm surprised he hasn't taken you already," JJ laughed along. "Although, Strauss might find it just a bit suspicious…after all, this is the famous David Rossi we're talking about. Speaking of which, has he lived up to his legend?" Her eyes danced with mischief.

Emily sighed deeply, placing her hand on the edge of the countertop and placing her weight on them. She stared off dreamily as she thought about some of the raciest and most passionate times they had spent together in bed.

"Well…let's just say that the ladies room rumors don't do him justice," she said with a secretive smile, and heard JJ gasp. "He's great at going down on me…oh, and he can be extremely intense. I swear, if someone interrupted him getting close to an orgasm, he'd grab his Glock and shoot them, no matter who they were. I can't say I have any complaints." She shrugged innocently and moved her lips together to blend the lipstick evenly.

"Aren't you lucky? I didn't know my friend could pick so well…Oh shit." JJ cursed looking down at her watch.

"What?' Emily asked, concerned.

"It's been ten minutes," she said looking up. "They'll think we were going down on each other…great," she mumbled sarcastically.

"I'll only look into that type of lifestyle if Dave and I get divorced," Emily chuckled as they left the bathroom. "But think of the Monday morning scuttlebutt waiting for us."

For the remainder of the night, Rossi took his wife's seemingly innocent torture. He saw all the tricks in her book, from breadstick to playing a hardcore game of footsie under the table. He watched her chocolate brown eyes dance in the candlelight glow and her rouge lips take one more sip of wine before he couldn't take it any longer.

They were going home - whether she liked it or not.

He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I forgot. Emily and are meeting her parents for brunch tomorrow, and it's already ten thirty…It's been a pleasure," he said shaking important associates' hands and biding goodbye to his closest friends.

He took Emily's hand in his and led his confused wife out of the restaurant. "What was all that about?" she asked as they got in the car. "We aren't meeting my parents till next week."

"You see this little guy vying for attention?" He motioned to his trousers. "Well, he's been like that all night, thanks to you. I can't hide him nor take care of him in that restaurant, and it's about time you did. Screw work related banquets."

Emily chuckled, her seducing had worked. "I assume there will be quite a bit of screwing tonight, Mr. Rossi."

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow after I do the things I plan. You're in for some punishment tonight, Mrs. Rossi. That was absolutely unacceptable behavior in there," he breathed as he stepped on the gas pedal and quickly drove home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The two had barely walked through the front door of the Rossi Mansion before Emily had wiggled free of her small black dress and it hit the wooden floor with a very seductive whisper. He'd shed his coat jacket and kicked off his hundred dollar loafers and socks.

He scared his wife, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom unannounced. When they arrived inside the Victorian-styled room, he threw her onto the bed, and let her rip the buttons from his shirt with usually so delicate fingers.

The two couldn't help but marvel at how different this was from their usual love-making. It wasn't gentle and passionate, but rough and fast; however, their love for each other still shined through as he whispered little Italian sweet-nothings in her alabaster ear while nibbling on the lobe, his tongue flicking back and forth to tease the sensitive patch of skin there.

He unbuckled his trousers and let them slide from his body, the two of them left only in their undergarments. He struggled to free her black lace bra which so teasingly held her creamy white breasts all night, torturing him and about every other man in the restaurant. Emily smiled at his struggle and tried to help him, but instead he grabbed a pair of scissors off his at-home work desk and placed them at the foot of the bed.

"You were naughty tonight, Mrs. Rossi," he growled in a low, husky, and unfamiliar voice. "You didn't only tease me, but every other man in the restaurant. You can't just go and show off like that, Cara." He took the handcuffs he slipped into his trouser pocket as they left the restaurant and cuffed her left wrist to the bedpost and did the same to her right.

"Dave…" She glanced at the metal bracelets worriedly.

"You need to understand that you're mine, Emily." He dug through his drawer of ties and pulled out an old red one. He tied it around a fighting Emily's eyes.

"Dave, please, just let me…"

"Let you, what, Em?" he teased, admiring her raised brow. Damn, that woman would never give up. But he would make sure that changed after tonight.

"Let me out of these. Or at least take off the blindfold," she pouted.

"I'll free you of the restraints once you learn your lesson of submission and property." He smirked and turned around to pick up the scissors.

"Dave I'm no one's proper…What the hell are you doing to my bra?!" she exclaimed in shock as he cut the lace bandeau right down the middle. "David Rossi, stop!" she demanded, her pampered feet kicking at him in resistance.

"Relax; I have a wallet filled with credit cards galore," he attempted to soothe his beyond angry wife. "Tomorrow afternoon I'll take you to the mall and you can spend my life's savings at Victoria's Secret."

He marveled at her flawless ample breasts, thankfully no longer confined in a bra. He held her still kicking legs down with his hands and leaned in, his mouth instantly attaching to her perky, erect nipple. His tongue expertly swirled around the pink tip, eliciting a moan from his now willing wife's mouth. He gently bit down and pulled his head back and felt his pants become tighter as she cried out at his erotic touch. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment while still lavishing attention on the other.

He smirked as she bucked her pelvis up to meet his and ground ferociously at the contact. He smiled and unlatched his mouth from her breast, moving his hand to her begging womanhood and teased her clit by moving his index finger in circular motions. He snipped the sides of her matching thong and stared in glory.

Good God, she was already soaked.

His expert tongue moved to her aching, wet sex. It swirled around her sensitive nub before dining into her folds and dodging it back and forth between his mouth and her pussy. He slowly entered a single finger, obviously not done with is teasing. His tongue continued to circle her clit as his finger pumped fast within her.

"Dave…" Emily moaned. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. "I…I'm…"

"You're what?" He said as he added another finger deep within her, her back arching in response.

"I'm coming!" She barely had time to brace herself against the hot flashes of the orgasm that ripped through her.

Dave swore his boxers were about to disintegrate from his overly-erect member as he watched his wife shudder against his touch and scream in pleasure for him. It took him every bit of self-control he had to not just rip off his remaining clothing and take her right there and then. But he knew he had to continue the 'punishment' she deserved after the dinner tease she put on for him.

After contemplating his difficult decision, Dave watched a panting Emily limply spread her limbs out on the bed from exhaustion. He licked up all her savory juices and kissed her ferociously, letting her taste herself.

"Since you've been good, I'll take this off," he whispered and loosened the tight knot on the tie, previously around her eyes.

She opened her big brown eyes slowly and let them adjust to the dim lighting in their master bedroom. She found herself looking intently on the swell in Dave's pants and licked her lips. Dave noticed this and smirked.

"Yes, you caused this," he stated before covering her with his body and meeting her lips with his in another fervent kiss. She eagerly kissed him back, her lust arising once again.

When neither could breathe any longer, Dave broke the kiss and flung the boxers from his body and let them land on the carpeted floor without a backwards glance.

Emily smiled with excitement and brought her legs together and let him straddle her. She heard him swear from pleasure as he pushed his cock inside her nearly drooling mouth. He could've sworn he saw stars as she took him out and flicked her tongue rhythmically across the mushroom tip.

"God, Em…" He moaned in ecstasy and she again took him fully in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth at a torturously slow pace.

He couldn't help but thrust back and forth in her mouth, his lust overtaking him. She welcomed each time his cock reached the back of her throat. Exacting her revenge, she popped him out of her mouth and slide her tongue on the side of his erect length. She suddenly left his length and made love to his balls, her tongue drawing circles on his most sensitive spots she knew so well. Within seconds he was shooting his load into her ready and awaiting mouth. He panted heavily as he watched his sticky semen slither down her neck, breasts, toned stomach…

"Dave, honey?" Emily half whispered as she seductively raised her eyebrow. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

That settled it. He couldn't take it anymore! Without any warning whatsoever, he plunged his once again painfully hard cock into her pliant body with a quick, rough thrust. She gasped out of shock, pleasure, and a hint of wonderful pain. He noticed her flash of quick pain and stopped his moving, gently leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. Just as her tongue begged for delectable entrance, he resumed his thrusting.

"Shit, Dave!" He heard his delicate wife swear, a proud smirk briefly bracing his lips. "Oh, yes!" Emily stretched out in a roar as a toe-curling orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her back arched, she rotated her hips against his, and he quickly followed to his own high after further rapid thrusts.

He fell collapsed atop her smooth legs, both panting and sated. Dave could've sworn he felt droplets of sweat adorning his forehead. With his last few ounces of energy left, he grabbed the scissors and freed his wife from her restraints. There were light pink marks, barely noticeable, from their little encounter on both her wrists and ankles. He gently kissed and massaged each of them with equal love and tenderness.

"Dave?" Emily panted.

"Hmm?" he grunted in response.

"I think I need to wear a long-sleeved shirt and tall socks to work from now on because I don't want to be caught doing this at work," she smiled.

"Imagine the way Strauss would have to word the report. It would be worth it just for that," Dave replied.

"Yes. But the next time, I'm dominating."

"Deal." He said quickly. "And when I regain consciousness, I'll gladly watch you try on new undergarments at Victoria's Secret. I'll even carry your bags."

"I'm holding you to it." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed. "You don't mind that I might start something we can't finish in the store?" she teased.

"Getting you home to finish it will always be my number one priority. When do you want to go shopping?"

Her body ached, but in a good way. Still, she was going to need to rest before they went at it again. "That might not be for a while, Dave. But soon."

"What ever you say, Cara," Dave mumbled sleepily, his hand holding on to hers. "I'm holding you to it."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-

A/N: Please leave comments or constructive criticism for me! It'd make this girl's day. =)


End file.
